1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamp-type article hangers.
2. State of the Art
Clamp-type hangers having at least one clamp are well-known for the suspension or hanging of garments (e.g., pants, skirts) or for other articles such as accessories (e.g., scarves, shawls), bedding (e.g., sheets), tablecloths, etc. Such hangers include at least one clamp typically defined by a pair of opposed clamp or jaw members between which the article is placed. Provision is made for biasing the members together to create the clamping force necessary to retain the article between the inner surfaces of the jaw members.
The “pinch-style” hanger is a variety of hanger that has a pair of opposed clamp or jaw members between which a portion of the article is secured. The jaw members are biased towards each other to create the clamping force necessary to retain an article between inner surfaces of the jaw members. Extending from the jaws are handle portions. By squeezing or pinching the handles toward one another, i.e., to reduce the space between the handles, the jaw members open to receive or release an article.
The “clip-style” clamp is a variety of clamp that has a pair of opposed clamp or jaw members between which a portion of the article is secured. The two jaw members are coupled by a hinged interface provided at or near the top edge of the two jaw members. A clip, which is typically c-shaped, slides over the top of the two jaw members. In a closed-position, the clip biases the jaw members towards each other to create the clamping force necessary to retain an article between inner surfaces of the jaw members. In order to remove an article held between the two jaw members, the clip is pulled upward such that the two jaw members are free to open relative to one another (about the hinged interface). In this position, the article can be easily removed from the jaw members.
To further retain the article between the inner surfaces of the members, the clamp or jaw members also have heretofore included on its inner surfaces teeth elements and/or a friction surface separately attached to the inner surfaces of the clamp or jaw members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,274 to Garrison discloses a clamp-type article hanging device employing a spring-style clamp on which teeth 70 and 88 are placed to grip and secure the article to the hanger. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092 to Garrison et al. discloses a clamping-type article hanging device employing a spring-style clamp on which teeth generally indicated as 42 are placed to secure the article to the hanger. These clamp-type article hangers which utilize teeth, often sharp or otherwise pointed, suffer from the drawback of introducing unwanted creases, marks, indentations, holes, projections or disfigurations to the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,191 to Garrison et al. discloses a clamp-type article hanging device utilizing pinch-style clamps on which a resilient pad is molded. The pad is adhered to or molded to the hanger by an expensive and complicated process whereby resilient friction material, when in a molten state, is applied to the inner surfaces of the jaw. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,705 to Garrison entitled discloses a clamp-type article hanging device employing spring-style clamps on which a gripping pad is separately attached to the hanger. This attaching process is also expensive and introduces undesirable complexities into the manufacturing process. Moreover, the material from which these gripping pads have been made have an unwanted tendency to become sticky when subject to increased temperatures. This can become particularly harmful to articles when hangers of this sort are used to transport articles over long distances, often in very hot conditions. Thus, articles may be damaged or otherwise harmed by use of such hangers heretofore in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,728 to Cohen and assigned to assignee of the present invention discloses a hanger employing clamps with opposing gripping pads integrally formed with the opposing jaw members. The gripping pads provide a gripping surface with a relief structure (e.g., texture or pattern formed on the gripping pad) that has a minimal elevational change. The relief structure provides an increased coefficient of friction that helps retain the article while also avoiding creases, marks, holes, projections, indentations or disfigurations to the article. However, in some applications (such as those where the article or a portion thereof is especially delicate or susceptible to creasing), the gripping pads on the two opposing jaw members of the clamp provide more friction than desired or necessary.